Dragon Ball Dimensions: Elsword Saga
by ShadinThePureHeartedSaiyan
Summary: Shadin, his sister shadia got transported to Elrios. they will meet elsword and the gang to help them fight The demon general Scar and find a way to get back to their own world This set is being held on the elsword anime (P.S this is the very first Elsword X Dragon ball Super Fanfic)


Chapter 1 - Welcome to the El-Search Party

At the top of a Broken building near the Battle between the El search Party and the Demons at Hamel, Two Black figures came out of nowhere and as the violet area disappeared and it revealed the two Saiyans that were talking to each other and when they looked around, they saw a alot of buildings got destroyed.

"Where are we? why is this place looks kinda destroyed?" Shadin said while looking around a bit more, "I don't know but i got a bad feeling about this." Shadia Exclaimed as she take a look at Shadin, she saw his Weapon is on his Back, "Um... Shadin?"

"Yeah, Sis?" Shadin Said and then looked at his sister, "Why is your Weapon is on your back?" Shadia asked, "Huh?" he said and when he looked at his back, it's true his weapon is really on his back, his quite surprised by this and when he look at his sister, "Um... You too" Shadin said then Shadia then looked at her back to see her weapon is attached to her back, "Weird, why is our Weapon's is suddenly attached to our backs?" Shadia Said and before they can even talk further they heard a explosion near them.

when they looked, they saw a Red-Haired boy struggling against this weird looking monster that is navy blue and orange stripes that glows too, "UP HERE!" when they heard it they saw a purple haired girl that shot some several purple beams at the monster and the Red-Haired boy gets out the Way, "What are you doing Running in obstinately like that?!" the purple haired girl said to the Red haired boy.

The Red haired boy's name was Elsword and the purple haired girl's name was Aisha

Then He said, "I didn't think they'd be this much of a headache." as he said that four more demons surrounded, "We're surrounded." The purple haired girl said with slight worry on her voice, "Don't worry, i can break through this much easily." The red haired boy said as he swipes his sword creating a red lightning, "Here i come!" then he charges to a demon then slice it, "Did he even listen to what i said?, after i saved his sorry but too! HYA!" she saids as she uses her magic to the demons resulting for them to explode then the red-haired boy slice the fourth demon but suddenly a another type of demon appeared behind him he then saw the demon but didn't have time to react.

until a hand appeared making a light green portal appeared and the demon backed off, then it came out was a robot and its clothing is all black, white and gold and on its neck was a collar with a chain as it spin, it also charges to the demon and slice in two, back at the surprised boy a girl with white hair that is tied like a wheels and said, "Observe the situation first if you're going to fight." she says, "Thanks for the help Eve!" The red haired boy thank her, " It looks like demons captured this city completely." This surprises the Saiyans that were watching the fight, 'Demons huh? and they captured this city completely eh?', Shadin said to his head, 'yeah, its quite surprising too.' Shadia said to her brother on his head.

Then a guy with 80% raven black hair and 20% of white hair appeared and his name was Raven while handslides using his robot arm, he also swings his sword making a invisible sword beam making the three demons explode, then a demon jumped in front of him and another demon jumped right to him and he kicked the demon at his side and slice the demon that jumped right to him and then he slams his robotic arm to the ground making a fire wave towards the demons, "tch, is there no end to them?"

"Watch out!" a voice said as he looked up and a demon is about to slam him but a green energy like arrow pierced the demon, "It looks like they were waiting for us." a blonde girl said on a top of a building and her name was Rena, "so this is a trap?"

"Didn't we already anticipate this?" she said

"So our friend who guided us here..." He said, "Was right."

Then three energy bullets came to the three demons, revealing a boy with white armor, a long blonde hair and a cannon his name was Chung, "Everyone stay strong just a bit longer. We're almost there." he said, he then heard a woman shouted with three demons are up in the air while a red blast was reaching them making the demons vaporized, and it revealed a girl with long red hair that flows in the air as she swings her sword and making her hair go to her back, her name was Elesis and said, "There are only weaklings here..."

"How come there are demons wherever we go?" Aisha said

"As i thought, no one can match big sister Elesis" Elsword said as he watched his sister destroys the remaining demons.

"I can only become strong like big sister, if i overcome this crisis!" He said with some seriousness in his voice, "Your not going to use your brain again?"

The two Saiyans watched their battle and their little bit impressed by their skills, but from what they didn't know some Several demons was behind, The Saiyan's eyes widen when they looked back they saw some several demons, without time to react a demon slammed its giant fist making the building their standing on destroyed this surprised the Elgang at the destroyed building and at the air they saw two people that been attacked by demons, the two then landed on their feet as they looked up to see some more demons and completely surrounded them, but what surprises them that they don't have a scratch too and by the looks from their faces, both of them were smiling.

These guys were smiling?! Are they Crazy?! Their gonna get killed, then they notice they have weapons on their backs, Elsword wanted to help them but he was stop by Elesis telling him that they can fight them.

(Dragon Ball Super - Dream tag Match)

Then they held on to their swords but didn't Unsheathe it then they said together, "Alright, Come and get us!" then four demons jumped right to them but before they got them they disappeared and when Elsword looked up and saw them, "Guys, look up!" He said to them and looked up to see the two then they spin and slice them in half making the demons explode then the male slice the two demons while running then he then spin with his sword slicing some demons in the process, he then stopped and stayed at that position as the demons exploded then a demon was about to attack and Elsword Screamed, "LOOK OUT!" He then turned around and did his technique called Ryuenjin as he jumped and his sword turned into fire and the demon exploded and he landed on his feet and continued to fight.

As for the female she is slashing some demons she then goes in front of the four demons and she did her sword technique called a Million stabs and she stabs the four demons way too fast and she did her technique called Sentsuizan at the five demons making the nine demons explode all at once, this makes Elesis a little bit jealous of her techniques. Then they stand next to each other and sheathe their swords and the male said, "sis let's finish this." He said with confident, "Yeah, let's do it"

Then their opposite hands began to glow and turned them into fists and they slam it to the ground and Shouted together, "Rekkoha" then some several huge energy beams fly down from the sky, and it destroyed every single Demon in front of them, after that they stand up and look to the others who are completely amazed by their swordsmanship and their techniques and he asked them, "So what are they?" with complete confidence in his voice this made the Elgang shook their heads and Chung said, "Their Demons, they've attack my city and captured it completely." This made the two saiyans put their fingers in their chins and his sister said, "Hey how about we join your adventure?" this made the entire gang shocked from she said, "Wait, you serious?!" Elsword said with happiness in his voice, "Yeah, think about it you could use some of our strength." He said, "You saw how powerful we are do you?"

Elsword nodded, "But also." This makes the entire gang confuse from what he just said but suddenly they shouted, "HEY, WE KNOW YOUR HERE, COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF ALREADY!" and that said they heard a evil laugh echoing around the entire team then at the top of a huge tower and giant demon with bandages on his hands and legs, "Shall we have some fun?"

"That one is Victor, He's the leader of the Demons." Chung said, "He probably won't be easy to face."

"So he made this trap and was waiting for us."

"I sense a very powerful energy from that demon. We better be careful." Eve Exclaimed

"Yes, we will."

Then Victor landed in front of them as he breathed, "This fight is over, if we can somehow take care of that guy." Elsword said as he tighten his grip at his sword, "But aren't you two gonna help us?" Elsword said to the two new teammates, "Hey, we may be strong but we know you can take care of this guy." Shadin said, "Good luck." Elsword just nodded

"Was his name Victor? You have to be at least strong to entertain me." Elesis said, "I'll take him on."

Aisha sighed, "You siblings are so alike, your brother is already stepping up first." As she said that, Elesis looked at her brother as he charges to Victor, he runs to Victor at amazing Speed but to the Saiyans he's a little bit slow at their vision.

Back to Elsword, he swings his sword to Victor but blocked it and Elsword Swings it again and the results are the same, then he back off, "Heh, at least you're quick on your feet." Victor Said.

"This is just the start! Real fight begins now!" As Elsword says that 2 Energy bullets and 1 energy arrow shot at Victor, he then remove the smoke he was in and said, " It's my turn to attack now!" He said as he cupped his hands, "Take Thi-" he was about to attack but someone shot him with a energy blast, "Nice shot!" Elsword compliments Chung, "That wasn't me."

"Then who did that?" Elsword said

"We did." When the whole gang heard the voice and looked at it, it was their New teammates that shot him, "You two did it?" Aisha asked them, "Yes, yes we did."

Then Victor came out as he blocked their energy blast, "What was that attack!?" Victor Said.

"Oh, that?" Shadin said, "To make it short, its known as Ki energy." Then they walked to Elesis and Aisha said to them, "Mind if you hold this?" They said in unison as they gave them their swords, "Are you two crazy?! you'll get-" but before Elesis continued they were suddenly engulfed in white flames and their hairs and coats swayed in there white flames, "Does this answered your question that were crazy?" As he said that, he and his sister were in their fighting position. (They had Goku's Fighting Position if you guys wanted to know)

(Dragon Ball Super - Ultimate Battle Guitar | Epic Rock cover)

After a short silence, the two saiyans were already in front of Victor and he didn't see them coming because of how fast they are, Even the El-gang didn't see it coming either but as they watch the fight Victor was the first to hit them but the two Saiyans Blocked his attack by using their forearm and now they going blow-to-blow, "Woah, they're so awesome and cool, not only that but they always fighting together too." Elsword said with amazement in his voice as the others got jealous but also amazed at the same time then Elsword heard Shadin's voice in his head, " _Hey, can you hear me?_ "

"Yeah I can hear you" Elsword said, " _Good, tell your blonde friend to prepare to fire his cannon when we got out of the way okay?"_

"Sure, hey?" Chung then got his attention, "Yeah?"

"That guy said to me that prepare to fire your cannon to Victor when they get out of the way." Chung nodded and prepared to fire his cannon

Shadin then got hit on his gut, "Lucky shot!" but he holds Victor's fist and lowered him and Shadia Elbowed him in the face, Victor got knocked off and charges to the Two Saiyans but they get out of the way to see Chung fire his Cannon to Victor, Victor got hit by Chung's Cannon Bullet.

Victor then cleared the smoke surrounded him and he Cupped his hands with purple Lighting being made, "You Two are quite entertaining, but this is The End!" Victor Then Slams his hands to the Ground and a line of his attack and it ended in the statue creating a three direction blast, at the sky Victor saw the two but they both Shouted to Elsword, "Hey! Now's your chance, DO IT!"

"Got it, Sis let's go" Elsword to his Sister and she nodded as they both Charged at The Off-guard Victor then they swing their swords to Victor 2 times then they jumped to the Sky, "It's all over for you!" As Elsword Sliced him in half, "I-it can't be, to think I would be defeated by that little kid." And those are his last words before he exploded to ashes, Elsword Breathed hard he then heard a female voice, "Are you okay?" he looked up to see his sister, "Your skills are quite improved a bit." She Said to her brother.

"Thanks, It's all thanks to you Big sister." He thanked his Sister, "Well, it looks like the situation here is somewhat over, here stand up." She says as she held out her hand to Elsword, "Yeah." And he hold his hand at hers and stands up, "Good job." She said to her brother as he scratched at the back of his head and laughed a little but at the top of a tall building a Shadow is there, "Well, that ended disappointingly." Eve and Shadin looked at the top of a tall building to see no one was there, "What's wrong Eve" Rena asked, "it's nothing, Don't worry about it."

Shadin looked at the tall building too, "Something wrong Shadin?" Shadia asked her brother, "I thought I sense someone watching us, but it's gone already." Shadia knew what he was saying but it could be good or bad, as they picked up their weapons laying on the ground that Elesis left and sheathed it back on their backs.

They go to the nearby cave as a resting place then Chung said, "We'll arrive at the Water Temple soon, if we can pass through this cave safely."

"Was it Chung? Thank you for guiding us all the way here." Raven Thanked him

"No. I should be thanking all of you instead." Chung Said.

Raven just waved his hand at him, "You don't have to thank us. We were on our way to the Temple of Water as well."

"Water Priestess who used to guard the temple is currently captured by the Demons." Elsword Explained but the Two Saiyans Confused by what Elsword said 'Captured by the Demons.' and decided to ask him.

"Wait," Elsword got Shadin's attention, "Captured by demons? What do you mean by Captured?"

"Oh right you two are new to our journey, here let me explain why we Started this journey." Elsword said as he started to explain to the Two Saiyans.

"Long time ago, in Elrios Kingdom... El which was the source of life and power exploded,"

"and the world was plunged into chaos, Elrios had regained stability with each time but Demons have invaded, they even kidnapped the priestesses whose guarding the El Shards. Its power causing it to wane. Me and the others started this long adventure to drive away the demons occupying Elrios and we have to restore the world's balance by rescuing the priestesses."

When Elsword Finish the story of how The Priestess was kidnapped and about the El shards, the Saiyans were listening to the story completely, "Now we know, thanks for the story Elsword." Shadin Thanked the Red-haired knight, "Anytime Shadin." Elsword Replied.

"And we have to rescue the priestess from the demons then restore the Water El." Raven Said then Rena said, "We saw you fighting the demons all by yourself before, is there some reasone for that?"

Yes, fighting them all by yourself would be incredibly difficult." Aisha Exclaimed

Chung then looked down with a little bit of sadness in his face, "I'm actually a heir of the Seiker family that protects this city of Hamel." He said as the mini water fall falling into a pond, "My father fought with all his strenght when the demons invaded."

"But he ended up turning into a demon himself, To turn father back to his normal self i have to defeat the demons no mater what and take back Hamel." As Chung said that He heard Shadin's cheery laugh, "What's so funny?"

"So your Father's strong huh?" Shadin asked him and Chung just nod his head as his answer, "Well me and Shadia want to fight him sometime." Then he make his Signature cheerful smile at Chung giving more Hope of defeating the demons and saving his Father.

"They turned a human into a demon?" Rena asked

"Is something like that really possible?" Raven also asked

"Yes, it probably won't be impossible." Eve answered their questioned.

"I was exhausted from rigorously Fighting the demons by myself." Chung said, "Luckily, That's when i met all of you even Shadin and Shadia."

"It must have been very difficult for you all by yourself before we got here." Aisha said to Chung and he Nodded and said, "Yes."

"Then why don't we do this?" Rena said, "Let's all look for a way to defeat the demons and save Chung's father together, We'll be able to retake Hamel too if we rescue the Water Priestess First."

"That's not a bad method." Eve said to her

Then Elsword said, "Good! Let's not waste more time and go finish things quickly!" As he punched his hand and he look to his right, "Big sister will come back soon as well."

"She went out to scout the area. Why is she so late?" Aisha asked then inside of the darkness Elesis came out and Elsword approached her, "You're finally here big sister, How does it look outside?" He asked her and answered, "It's so quiet to the where its strange, as if they were waiting for us to come." She looked up to see Elsword's hand on his chin, Elesis smiled and said, "No need to worry! Us Red Knights can make it through any traps we encounter!" She said with Pride Making Elsword doing a weird look.

Aisha is annoyed and said, "Geez, you're the only Red Knights members here Elesis." Rena Giggled at this and said, "Alright, shall we stop resting now and head to the temple?" Shadin smirked and did a break dance for a bit then stand up and said, "Very." Then everyone left their resting place and head outside but what they didn't notice is there is a Figure standing behind the waterfall watching them.

At the Outside of the cave, there was a bridge leading to a gate. Aisha Shook her head a little then said, "Why is this place is so high?" Then Rena said, "Be careful not to fall down."

"You must pass through this path if you want to reach the temple." Chung Explained then Elsword said, "We can't do anything about it being so high. Let's just cross quickly." Then Elesis Stopped for a bit looking at her brother then came to his side and called, "Elsword." He looked at his right to see his sister talking to him and asked, " Is something bothering you?"

He answered, "I actually felt something while fighting Victor before, i think i till lack alot of training." Elesis then said to him, "Then i'll train you after we finish this buisness safely."

"I'll be thankful then." He compliments her but she said, "But i'll never go easy on you so prepare yourself!" Then she walked pass him and Elsword heard a voice of Shadin on his left, "Hey, Elsword."

"Yeah, Shadin?" Shadin smirked and said, "I think i'll be helping you training with Elesis." Elsword's eyes widen, "Really?"

Shadin chuckled and said, "Yeah, but don't expect that your training will your actual training okay?" as he asking him to do a fist bump to Elsword then he said, "Sure!" Then He accepted his Fist bump then Shadin walked pass him with Shadia. Aisha looked at him then blushed a little but she faced it and go to Elsword and Asked him with worry, "Is your body alright?" Elsword then looked back to Aisha then said, "I'm totally fine. You don't need to worry from this much."

"Of course, you're a kid who only knows about fighting, Don't ask me to nurse you when you get hurt later." Elsword did his annoyed face but, "Guys." Elsword and Aisha looked at Shadin and said, "Less arguing, more walking." then They both said in unison, "Okay."

Elesis stopped walking and said, "We have a visitor."

Then a Demon who is as size as Victor holding a weapon, "It can't be." Aisha said, "Of course! He was waiting for us!" Elsword Exclaimed Then the demon is ready to attack them and Elesis summoned her Claymore and Rushed at the Demon but Shadin saw something different about this demon and Shouted to Elesis, "Elesis! Wait!" Elesis didn't heard him and continued to rush at the demon but the demon jumped as she swings her sword to the demon, Elesis' eyes shrank a little then the demon smirked as he Slams the ground breaking the bridge in the process. And it approached at the Gang and Elsword Shouted, "EVERYONE GET AWAY!" and now the whole gang are falling but as for Eve she continued to Fall.

"My my what should i do?" a guy with white hair said as he falls off the cliff and caught Eve close to his Face and said, "I can't have you break."

 _To Be Continued_


End file.
